The Fire in The Void
by Mibani
Summary: A new girl in the league is ready to put on her best for everyones favorite Void creature/Gentleman! Rating may change. ShyvXCho JarvanXGaren LuxXEveryone WE ALL WIN!
1. The New Flame

**Oh my! Where have I been? Oh well, Written for Chargermaster of the US Servers.**

* * *

><p>"It was a casual mission, and it seemed easy enough… But when in the League, nothing was easy. "<p>

* * *

><p>"Cho! Have you heard about the new girl in Damacia?" An extremely excited Riven asked. She was practically bouncing, thrilled about the new fighter to spar with.<p>

"Hrm?" The gentlemanly demon answered, his non-existent nose stuck in a book. "You mean that Shy… Shyv… Shyvana woman?" The void creature pondered.

"Yeah! I'm so excited! It's about time we have someone skilled to brawl with!" The white-haired Swordswoman (?) exclaimed. "I just hope she isn't as disappointing as Xerath guy. He had all kinds of range, but no direction…"

"Yes… He did seem misplaced…" The void creature replied, sipping a small cup of tea. "But... more on this, What was her name again? Shyvana? Yes, Shyvana…"

Riven looked a little surprised at this request. Cho'gath had never given any new champion any real thought… He only welcomed them politely, and then he seemed to avoid them.

"Well, the only thing we know for sure, is that Jarvan the fourth found her, and that she's a half-dragon…" The young woman explained. After the small explanation, she threw her hands behind her head and looked into the sky, as if searching for something that would point her towards the newcomer.

"H-H-half… Half-_**Dragon**_?" This comment caused Riven to drop her hands; just so she could look Cho'gath in the eye (?).

"Yeah, Half-_Dragon_… Why?" The young swordswoman asked. She felt a little bit of shock coming off her friend. 'What could be so… Surprising about a Half-Dragon?' she wondered, pointing her face towards the sky once again.

"Well, this may be hard to explain… but Dragons are beautiful and smart creatures… I would love to meet her…" The Monster lost himself in his own thought soon after he had said this. 'Was she nice? Was she ok with dating a void creature? Did she like gentlemen?' So many other thoughts like this filled his head, but it all came down to one thing; would Shyvana like him?

"Uh… Cho? Earth to the Gath?" The White-haired girl sighed and picked up her sword. "I don't wanna do this…"

She still got no response for the gentleman, for he was lost in his thoughts and questions. So, she raised the broken blade, and stabbed her friend through the chest, causing a roar of pain to echo through the fields of justice for all to hear.

"Why on earth did you do that?" The beast exclaimed, flailing his arms wildly, as if to show the insanity of the situation.

"You were lost in your little world, so I wanted to wake you up." Riven then gave a cheeky smile, and looked back to the sky.

"Why do you keep looking up? It's starting to bother me…" Cho'gath mumbled, hoping that Riven wouldn't here his sad excuse of a complaint.

"I don't know… It's as if there's a sign in the stars that will lead me to something that will cause my friends and family happiness…" Then, as if the gods had heard the swordswoman's words, footsteps could be heard.

* * *

><p>"God. What did he mean anyway? 'It will be a casual mission, and it'll seem easy enough… But when in the League, nothing is easy.' What's that supposed to mean?" The woman sighed.<p>

"I don't know… It's as if there's a sign in the stars that will lead me to something that will cause my friends and family happiness…"

"What was that? It sounded like some kind of an… an… An idiot." The unknown woman kept walking, trying to get closer to the voice, it seemed to draw her… closer… and closer… Until a small bush was the last obstacle keeping her from that unknown voice.

"Hello? Anyone there?" The woman yelled, but then it hit her that there were dangerous monsters and deadly snakes in the area, so it wasn't a good idea to be yelling into the unknown.

"Uh… Yeah." The voice responded.

'At least it wasn't some Werewolf.' She sighed inwardly, hoping that it wasn't some talking ghosts or anything of that nature. She then got brave and pushed herself through the bushes, and into a small camp in a clearing.

"Oh! You must be the new girl, Shyvana! I'm Riven, The Exile, and this is my buddy Cho', The Terror of the Void." The bouncy White-haired girl Explained. She ran over and grabbed the other woman's hand and shook it.

"Oh. Uh. Shyvana, The Half-Dragon." She responded, backing away from the Swordswoman.

"Ahem, pleasure to meet you, Shyvana. I Hope to see you on the fields of Justice soon." Cho'gath said with a smile (?).

"Oh… You too Cho'gath-"

"-Oh please, call me Cho'." The void creature added with a small wink (?).

Shyvana giggled, and nodded. They then continued to laugh and talk the rest of the night through.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. I think this has a good feel to it... What do you guys think?<strong>

**R&R, Just so Cho' wont eat you for reading his thoughts!**

**Oh, and sorry for the shortness...**


	2. Nomi

Meanwhile, somewhere in Demacia…

-Rawr-

"Sister! Xin is here for you! Luxanna?"

Garen had been yelling like this for about fifteen minutes, he was determined to get his sister out of her room for the first time in a few days.

She had been spending a lot of time with Arhi, a woman she had met at a meeting in Ionia, said woman was very interesting and mysterious. Arhi was well known around the area as an extremely charming and strange woman, luring unsuspecting men in- further proving these theories; she _had _flirted with the Demacian prince Jarvan IV, and himself.

Recently Garen had started seeing a slight change in his sister, and he took action- He had forced the ball of rainbows he called a sister to call someone and get out of the house for a few days. She heard this and was shocked and slightly angry, but hid it well under a smile and a nod.

She had called a few different people, making plans to do a few things and stay with a few different people- including Arhi- and maybe go to a party or two. The Demacian soldier was happy to have his sister back and more positive than ever.

At the end of all of this, Garen was exhilarated when he had heard Xin Zhao was coming to pick his sister up. I mean think about it- Xin Zhao! The proudest and most Asian fighter Demacia had to offer!

"Lux! Come out this instant!" Garen was only beginning to really fight her rebellion, pounding on her door.

Inside of the room of our lady of Luminosity, Lux was frantically putting away makeup and the such, also hiding a popsicle stick and a small knife.

"J-Just a minute Onii-san!"

\A few days ago/

"_Here Hun, you seem to need this more than I do._

_-Arhi"_

_Lux stared at the paper on her desk with great interest. It had been left there with a paring knife that looked well used, but well cared for. She had sat there for about an hour thinking about what Arhi meant about her needing it more than she did…_

_But then it hit her hard, her razors had been taken by Garen._

…_Was this supposed to be the replacement?_

\No more flashback/

After Lux had finished packing away her things, she got up and sighed. 'Just smile and be like you were two years ago.' As if her thoughts were magic, she pulled her lips into a smile and her old thoughts and feelings seemed to fly away, and she was a happy and excited young woman going into training.

On the other side of the door, Garen was about ready to give up on his little sister. He let his head fall onto the door, and began crying in a cliché anime style.

As if the gods had taken pity on his pathetic attempt at something funny, the door flew open landing the Demacian swordsman right on his heavily armored ass. It also revealed the lovely and bright Luxanna Crownguard, who giggled lightly at her ditzy brother.

"Well, I'm off!" She exclaimed with a smile brighter than the sun-

Somewhere else in Demacia;

"Did someone just say my name?" Leona said out of the blue, she was enjoying a nice day on the beach so everyone could enjoy her light and warmth. "Must have just been me…"

Back to our main side characters!

The living rainbow walked downstairs to meet up with Xin who immediately said goodbye to Garen and the prince, leaving with Lux on his hip.

"…So Jarvan… Now that they're gone…"

"I've been waiting for this _all _day…"

(The last thing our cameras could see was Garen and Jarvan walking upstairs together…)

-Rawr-

In the back seat of the car, Lux was trading her casual Jeans and a pink tee for a beautiful light- blue dress that showed off her curves in an elegant manner, she also traded her flats for heals that matched the dress.

"..You know you can't keep this up for long Nomi…" Xin insisted. He had helped Lux keep up this façade for three and a half years now, she had finally found a way she could end it all without ending it at all.

"C'mon now Xin, I've kept it up this long. Besides, how would I just end everything?" She Retorted.

Lux had started dating a few different people under a different identity, Nomi Crawforn. Some of her partners were Ionians, others were Noxians, and some were even Demacian, In fact, she had almost been tricked into having sex with her own brother.

"But L-Nomi, I only want what's bes-"

"Shut your mouth and get me to the Fairy Gardens!"

"Yes Mistress…"

-Rawr-

The void creature woke to a bouncy Riven on his chest, how she had gotten into his tent without him hearing was scary enough, he didn't need her yelling for him to wake up on top of that… the woman nearly gave him a heart attack!

"Wake up you big Monster!" The over-awake swordswoman ordered. After hearing a small grumble in response she bounced a bit, drawing a grumble out of the giant.

"Alright, alright! What is so important at this early in the morning?" The gentleman Snapped. The white- haired woman just smiled and let the anger slip past like wind through a screen door.

"That's just it! You and the new girl have a match in a few hours!"

"B-But, matches don't start until… It's Eight isn't it?" The Monster mumbled.

"Yep! I just woke up Shyvana. She was a little grumpy, but she's happy that we all got to talk last night… but I think we went a little overboard with the void quality booze." The hyper and out of character fighter pointed out.

Cho'Gath picked himself up, knocking over Riven in the process, and walked outside, Feeling the nice winter sun on his face.

"You're finally awake, eh? We should get going… you can tell me a little more about what I should be doing on the fields of justice on the way." An- Again- overly awake Shyvana advised.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"What was that?" Riven questioned.

"That, Honey, was me."

THEN OUT OF THE BRUSH, COMES A WILD-…

…**CLIFFHANGER… DUN DUN DAAAAAAAH!**

**Really though, what did you guys think of Lux's side story? R&R, future pairings on the way!**

**Oh, and by the way if you really like this fanfic and really like to play League, then add me, I'm XCrazedChickX on the US servers… Ok, now that that's done, bye!**


	3. But, That's Lux!

**Sorry, I had more LoL to play… A friend of mine plays a lot of Udyr, and another plays Jarvan… That's fun… Right?**

**Oh, and something I'd like to clear up… Shyvana will forever be in her Iron scale skin… Why? Because she's sexy in that skin :3**

**-**Lines-

THEN, OUT OF THE BUSHES COMES…

Nidalee and Katarina, on the hip of the biggest pimp in League history… Udyr.

"What do you want? Come back to get your ass handed to you again, Mr. 'Bear Stance'?" A creepily serious Riven barks. Cho'Gath knows what's going on almost immediately, and pulls Rivens blade from the ground, throwing it in her direction.

"No, no… I'm just here to do some recruiting… Babes, go check her out." Udyr replies smoothly. Riven caught her blade gracefully, and was waiting to strike, In the meantime the Bear snapped his fingers casually, and watched as the two women left his side to examine the Dragon wannabe.

"She seems strong and willing… Maybe even a little innocent. You'll have fun with this one." The Cougar Spat in the most seductive tone, you could hear the venom and lust in her voice… Must have taken her a long ass time to get her voice to sound like that… OFF TOPIC. The Noxian behind her nodded, and began to feel the young Dragon/Girl up, Groping her just long enough to get a small yelp out.

"My girls are right… So little Noob, how do you feel about sticking with us?" The now Tiger asked, his voice heavy with the obvious bad intentions and a slight bit of bitchiness.

"You get the fuck off my bitch!"

Everyone turned to the white-haired Swordswoman, who was throwing off a green aura. Very slowly her broken blade extended and repaired itself. The green aura was almost blinding, and the glow off the blade wasn't helping… In fact Shyvana thought she was going to go blind! With one swift movement, she flung the sword, and a wave of green energy flew out of her in a large burst, and without seeing more than a slight dash, she was on top of Udyr and had slit his throat.

Katarina and Nidalee quickly fled, one morphing into a cougar and the other just hoping to catch up.

_**AN ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN**_

Riven was panting heavily, her sword had shrunk back to its original size and the green energy was gone. It was an extremely strange turn of events but hey! I'm not complaining.

"Riven… You pushed yourself… You should reall-" Cho was cut-off.

"I'm.." Pant "…Just fine… Nothing is" Pant "Wrong with me…" She panted. Cho'Gath Paniced a bit, and grabbed a small Red pot, and handed it to the woman. Riven knew what Cho was trying to do, so she drank the red soda, and they moved on.

"…So I'm your bitch? Or was that just something to get them off me?"

"Well you see…"

-Line-

"Stop right here Xin, I see her." Lux shouted, Tapping on the door slightly.

"Okay Nomi, you just try not to get into trouble… I'll be right here for you when you're done. Call me." The Demacian solider replied as he pulled over next to a small clearing in a huge Ionian Forest.

The rainbow stepped out of the car and approached the camp; she was seeking out her 'Pimp', who was currently on a trip with her friends. The young woman found it extremely hard to walk through a forest in heels, but she had to do it more often than she would like to admit.

"Ri-Sama. I'm here with this week's income; I thought I'd stop by before I went on this week's route." Lux yelled. It grabbed the attention of a certain woman…

"Nomi-Nomi. What did you come back with? If it's under $700 You're on a bit of a parole." The Woman replies.

"Okay, What the fuck is going on around here? Why are you calling Luxanna of Demacia 'Nomi' and collecting money? And why is Luxanna here in the first place, you shouldn't be outside of Demacia!" a very confused and angry Dragon cried. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"W-What… how did you k-"

"What the hell are you thinking Shyvana? This isn't Luxanna, she's too cold. Lux is much more happy, and much less slutty." Riven Retorted.

"Here's the $1400 I got you this week. I hope you have fun with it." Lux handed her 'Pimp' the money and made a mad dash for the car. She dived into it and yelled for Xin to drive her to the Forbidden Gardens. 'That was a close one…' Was the only thing going through her mind. '… I should call Jarvan and complain…'

Lux dug into her bag until she found her phone, and called Jarvans Number.

_With Jarvan_

"Mmm, That was pretty good." Our Dragon tamer sighed, lighting a cigarette. Him and Garen were laying under the comforter of his bed, covered in sweat and lust still hanging in the air.

"Jarvan… You really know how to please a man." Garen responded, half asleep.

"You bet I do." The prince laughed, Being cut off slightly by his phone. He then reluctantly answered.

"_Jarvan! What is the meaning of this, you never said that Shyvana was going to be here too!"_

"Calm down Lux, Clam the duck down…"

"_Well __**sorry**__, Princess Jarvan! Wanna play dress up? Well, it might be okay… at least I got to meet her without you breathing down my neck." (FEEL THE HAPPY FACE)_

"Well… Okay Lux… Bye then…"

"_Bye sir."_

-Line-

**I would keep going but its late and I'm tired. So night everyone!**

**R&R! OR UDYR WILL FIND YOU.**


	4. CH0'G47H 4ND Z1GG5

"Riven! How the hell could you just let Luxanna walk away from you like that? And don't you feed me the 'Her name is Nomi, and she's not Lux' shit, because I know Demacian soldiers when I see them." Shyvana yelled, outraged. How could her new friend just ignore one of the most famous women in Valoran?

"Shyvana, how could you think that? I'm not _that_ Naïve you know, I knew it was her, but it's easy money and simple blackmail… Nothing wrong with that is there?" The White-Haired woman's normally kind and upbeat voice was now dipped in harsh venom… When'd Cassiopeia get in here?

Our Dragon was taken aback by this response. Was Riven trying to make a fool out of her? Her mind was jumping, and she knew that everything was about to overflow. This was of course the last thing she had wanted to happen at this point in the day, but as her rage boiled, and her mind began to create this twisted image, she just had to let loose…

"What do you get when a dragon sneezes?"

Riven looked at her, puzzled. Why was she asking such a stupid question at this time? As a bit of a response she shrugged in a very playful manner, showing her new-found partner that she was ready for anything she could throw… The Swordswoman pulled her blade from the ground, and prepped for her opponent's next move… but what had happened next caught her off guard, and really shook her up… In a good way.

The Half-Dragon's normally neutral expression (Let me put it this way… This- :|) changed into a twisted grin that could scare anyone, man or woman, adult or child.

"Out of the way…"

With this, she lunged forward, her perfectly formed body slipping away in the fire. It was quickly changed into something more distorted and powerful… Human had blended into an awkwardly perfect creature… the dragon, Fire circling her as she flew, dragging Riven with her.

After Riven had recovered from her small flight, she had laughed… Pulling her sword closer as she glowed… A lime green color licked Rivens face and hair, making huge changes to her sword literally, as it grew to a massive size. She jabbed it into the sky with a shout, smiling devilishly as a green burst exploded from around her, putting some kind of stun onto the Dragon.

When Shyvana had finally recovered from the short stun, she decided to retaliate. She opened her mouth slightly and screeched, spitting fire at the white-haired woman, burning into her, and scorching her armor. After this, a small ring of fire circled her, as she empowered her talons to shred what was left of Riven.

Of course, Riven wasn't going to go down without a bit of a fight. She stabbed Shyvana, then focused, as she began to move with such grace and speed… flipping and twirling as her sword did all of the work for her, before coming down in one last devastating move, throwing the Dragon into the air and whipping her sword in front of her, slicing through the air and sending it right into the dragon's face..

The last thing that both of them remember was a harsh scream… one that had come from our almost forgotten void monster… Cho'Gath.

**Double kill!**

-Line-

"Is she alright?"

"…" A light pinking could be heard…

What's "Plinking"? I have no fucking clue.

"You're right, she has to wake up soon."

"Are you sure she's alive?"

"Why do we care anyway?"

"You wanna room with her, or not?"

"Okay, okay, but I still say we shouldn't care whether they live or die."

"She hazz no talent! We shouldn't even bother with her! What would be zee point?"

"Shut the fuck up Fiora."

"Listen joo waste of flesh! We all know zat I am zee best swordswoman is all of Demacia."

A light noise, sounding like someone strumming a string instrument could be heard closer to the back of the crowd... It was followed by the sound of crashing and a wail of pain.

"What in the _world _are you thinking, Sona? You just started a fight over a half-dead dragon-thing!"

Shyvana opened her eyes, and took a good look around. The only thing she could see were huge yellow eyes staring directly into hers.

"Oh-… Sh-she's awake everyone." Everyone's favorite void monster whispered. His eyes were locked into hers, just staring. He had said it so quietly in hope that no one heard him, just because he wanted to be trapped in this moment forever. Her ruby eyes had him hypnotized… how could a woman of her stature be so beautiful?

"I-I… Yeah… I'm up everyone!' Our Half-Dragon shouted. She had enjoyed the moment of silence, but it was really… awkward. She could tell that Cho'Gath had feelings for her, but she never really thought about it. For now, she could think that a 500+ pound void monster is not the right love interest for her?

Heh, love interest? Is this some cheesy romantic comedy starring her? A romantic comedy starring her would be really fun… just her and the many men and women in the League... Sure she would love all the attention, but it isn't what she wanted at heart.

"Oh! Hey! I'm- Oh, Don't touch that one Sona. My name is- Oh my-" Out of almost nowhere, a large explosion could be heard from all over… good thing it wasn't anything too bad, it was just a few unready chemicals he and Singed had put together for a new test explosive.

They were all covered in a green slime, head to toe. A faint strumming came from the other room, almost as if saying 'Sorry for the mess… I messed up.' .

"S-Sona, I told you not to touch it! It was highly unstable and easy to just… Pop!" The eccentric yordle yelled into the halls. "Sorry about that… I'm really, really, really sorry about err… Her mistake. I'm Ziggs! I'm the Hexplosives Expert! Yup! And you-… You would be Shyvana; The Half-Dragon! I hope the goop isn't too bad on you, I mean, I think green is your colour, for sure!"

"Uh… Yeah…" She replied. Shyvana was just a bit irritated, but he seemed nice enough, so she didn't wanna snap at him.

"Oh my! Here my dear, use this to wipe your hands and face."

Shyvana turned to the void monster behind her, and smiled. He was holding a small white handkerchief. She reached out and grabbed it, having their hands connect for a few short moments. When she pulled her hand away, it was apparent that her heart was slamming into her chest. She quickly cleaned up and attempted to hand it back, he smiled and just asked her to keep it.

"D-D'aw… you two make a nice couple! How long have you been dating?" The bouncy yordle asked, almost shouting the question across the room, for all to hear. Immediately everyone's eyes moved to them, ready for the juicy details.

"Wh-Dating? Nonononononono! We're not _dating_!" Cho'Gath shouted back nervously. No one objected, so he calmed down, wanting to just sink into the floor like Teemo can…

"Of course not! We just met two days ago, nothing's been going on."

"Oh… Of course! Y-yes, that's… Okay! Shyvana, let's go, I'll be showing you to your room, okay? From there you can find matches and check your schedule and shower and everything!" Ziggs then smiled ear to ear, it was a knowing smile, but no one could really tell… Ziggs was easily the weirdest person they'd met, but he was an awesome and capable yordle, so why not?

"Uh… Okay… Talk to you later Cho."

"Oh.. uh… Yeah… Talk to you later Shyvana."

"No, no… Just Shy is fine."

"Oh, okay… Talk to you later… Shyv-… I mean Shy."

-Line-

Shyvana stood in the shower, leaned on a wall thinking… she heard the sound of her door and footsteps… Who…?

**FINISHING ON 1337 WORDS MOTHERDUCKERS, YEAH.**

**Well, who's in Shyvana's room? Who's this idiot Sona person?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON, THE FIRE IN THE VOID! *Smile***


	5. This Could Be a Problem

**Sorry about the lack of updates for a while… You know the guy I wrote this for? Chargermaster? Yeah… Turns out we were like, in love for 3 months and we didn't even know! So we've started dating and shit… it'sall nice and shit. Well, anyway, Have fun!**

**(Made by; Mimini of the NA Server)**

Riven sighed, she had been in a fight with Fiora; The Grand Duelist… the stuck up French bitch didn't know how to shut up, so Riven wanted a reason to make her shut up…

Let's just say she made a bet…

…and lost…

As the white haired girl walked down the halls of the League mansion… Oh! The League Mansion… So, you see, they built this large and magical ever expanding mansion that could be accessed from anywhere but Summoner's Rift, Crystal Scar, and Twisted Treeline. It was much like the "Smash Mansion" if you know what that is...

But, we're off topic…

Riven had lost a bet with the most high-stake fighter in the land… Fiora, so of course, she was put through the most torture any one woman could be put through!

Wearing….

…A Bunny suit…

"Of-fucking-course! I had to lose this bet…" Riven mumbled. "The one that would make me look like a fucking SLUT in front of everyone… Fiora… you'll get yours… Oh you'll get it…" The woman's knuckles were white from how hard she had clenched her fist… Her magenta pumps clapping against the thin carpet, alerting every male to her presence.

She noticed how close to her room she was, and thought about making a break for it… She looked down to the magenta pumps once more, only to realize that it was most likely the most stupid idea she would ever have, so, approaching the corner, she stopped and put her back to the wall and sidled all the way to the edge of the wall. She poked her head out; scouting for whatever might be ahead of her.

Left? Nothing… Good…

Right? Nothing… Okay…

Now, to just go on out!

The white-haired woman sighed and walked forward slowly, turning the corner and-

Bumping…. Right… Into…

"Oh! Sorry about that R-…."

There he was… the last thing that Riven could ever see blocking the path between her and safety…

That motherfucking Badger…

_**Teemo…**_

"Wh- Tch… Why are you d-dressed like that, R-Riven-Chan? Tcheh…" The fluffball asked, his eyes gleaming with cuteness and humor.

"Oh, it's just you Teemo… If you tell anyone, and I mean _anyone _about this… I'll cut your Mushroom off." She threatened. The small creature sank at these words, but still kept that adorable smile.

"Okay Riven-Chan! Just for you, I won't tell a SOUL!" He responded with a cute little squeak. He gave her a Mushroom and a wave, before running off into some random direction, followed by a small blue girl in a large hat. In fact, the blue girl stopped, and looked over to Riven.

"That badger… Looks familiar…"

She then scurried away after the yordle.

Riven, after that awkward experience, she just continued on her path to the door, and walked right in.

**-line—**

"Honey, I'm home! … Wait I don't have any roommates…" The Swordswoman yelled into the apartment-like house. She slipped off the pumps at the door and thought about changing… but then she remembered that Shyvana was here, so going around naked like she usually does wouldn't be the smartest thing in the world.

Riven heard the hissing of the shower head and assumed that it was Shyvana, so she walked in on her… They're both girls, so she shouldn't have a problem… right?

When she heard a very shrill scream… she almost regretted it…

**ALMOST.**

"Nej! Vad gör du här inne? Vet du inte något om personligt utrymme! Kan du bara ... bara gå ut! Försvinn! Försvinn! Försvinn! Hur skulle du gilla det om jag gick in på dig i duschen? Lämna, kryper!*" The Dragon screeched, rushing to cover her body with the curtain. Her face was brighter than a ripe tomato… if tomatoes could have scales and hair that is.

"…What? Did you just speak gibberish at me?" our bunny-suited girl asked with a pout, like she was trying to look cute… and with her face as it was… she did the job well.

"N-no… I kinda panicked. When I panic I go into this mode… I start speaking my first language." She replied with a small smile. She then saw that is really was safe, and hid back behind the curtains, continuing to scrub her hair.

"Your first language is gibberish? Cool! Teach me some time." Riven exclaimed. Taking a seat on the countertop, she looked down to what Shyvana had laid out for clothing, or even makeup. One piece caught her eye… a little bit of lilac lipstick that really seemed to jump out above the rest. There was a message on the side that seemed a little too… odd.

'We Will Miss You. - Sweden'

'So… Swedish eh? Nice to know the dragon is dragonborn.' She thought to herself. It wasn't very surprising, but it sure was news. Wasn't it kinda… the rules to list your previous languages on your admission papers? …Well who knows what that crazy Demacian Empire would have done to hide anything from her past… But, one this is for sure… She wasn't of this world.

Shyvana stepped out of the shower, quickly covering her body with a short towel.

"Sorry about that… Again… I just kinda… go off, you kno-…" The Redhead's jaw dropped. Her expression was some odd cross between anger, fear, and complete hysteria. "…W-…" She giggled. "…Wh-What in the world are you wearing?" At this point, her lip started quivering; like a waterfall of laughter was about to break out.

"…I lost a bet…" The swordswoman replied calmly, setting the lipstick down on the counter. Her face started to bend from a stern and almost mean look, to a soft and light-hearted smile. She jumped off the counter and stood next to the dragon, looking into her crimson eyes thoughtfully. "…I must look like an idiot, huh?"

"Oh, and… What were yo-" She wasn't allowed to finish her sentence. Cut off by something that she would have never assumed would happen.

_Things are about to turn, if you're not comfortable with anything like this, turn around now. _

_**WARNING, SMUT**_

Lips were met aggressively, and tongues danced uncontrollably.

Riven had forced her lips upon Shyvana's.

The bunny-girl made quick work of any resistance and went right in for the kill, swirling her tongue around the other woman's, listening to her muffled reactions and moans. Shyvana was at her mercy, and she was free to do whatever she wanted to.

Riven had made sure that no one would disturb her tonight, because they had matches coming up soon. So it was her and her other-worldly victim alone for the next 8 hours of their lives… Time to test the new girl.

They broke the kiss for only moments, just to make it easier to move into the other room and onto the bed, landing with a light "Pomf".

"Shyvana… You taste like an apple… A very smoky apple… I can't _wait_ to eat you." Riven slyly slipped, wrapping her hands around the towel and ripping it off, staring at the well-built woman before her. "And such a stunning body too… God Shyvana… you just make me… so wet…"

The bunny-girl began to rub around her crotch lightly, continuing to stimulate herself as she stood and walked into the closet, grabbing her three favorite items…

A Ten-foot rope, a ball-gag, and a purple…

"D-Dildo…?" The Dragon stuttered shyly, this, admittedly was her first sexual experience, she wouldn't consider it her loss of virginity, but it would be her first real experience with sex. The thought of that little toy had driven her into a frenzy, even at a younger age…. I guess even plastic can become a fetish.

"Yep… now be a good girl and let me set you up…"

A few minutes later, Shyvana was sporting a ball-gag and was being practically glued to the bed by the ropes… this sight drove Riven insane. She thought about it for a moment, and decided to make things fair… she slowly moved the zipper on the back of the suit down, slipping it off slowly, teasing Shyvana.

Once the suit was fully off, she could help but move her hands about herself in the most provocative way she knew how. Crimson eyes watched her every move, and saw how much she enjoyed it… it finally clicked that, for Shyvana to not have protested for this long, she must have been bisexual.

Once Riven thought that her job was done, she moved to 'help' her other-worldly partner. She lightly reached her soft hands around and cupped Shyvana's large breasts, massaging them; the response from the other was a low purr in excitement. This urged her forward even more, allowing one of her hands to trail down her body, stopping just below her bellybutton.

"You want me to give you what you want?" Riven asked seductively, climbing up with the Dragon. She then pulled her hand from the other's breast, and pulled it to her own crotch, rubbing her clitoris lightly, only to temp Shyvana further.

"…N-... N-y-yes… Please…" Her body was reacting too well for her own liking, she needed relief and she needed it now… She needed at the least someone to touch her body more, to feel her more, to give her more than just a quick fuck, but for now, this would have to suffice.

Taking the bait, Shyvana knew that now, nothing would be the same between them, but Riven was already in charge of a few other girls sexual needs, so she guessed that at least she'd be well cared for. Boy, was she right…

The hand that once sat on her lower stomach moved to her prized possession, she knew she was in for a ride… Her vision blurred almost right away, and everything was lost… the only thing that could be felt was the slow sliding inside her and the rubbing near it. Nothing was making sense, it was just a moment of nothing but pleasure that filled her mind… before she knew it, the one finger turned into two, then three…

She just couldn't take it anymore, and threw her head back, riding the waves of pleasure as the flew her away. One last, long, and very climactic moan came with this action… not only that, but the tightening walls and large amounts of squirting liquids were enough to tell that, yes, Shyvana had orgasmed… and something almost shocking had happened, the room was flooded with a very bright light…

Something was wrong… very wrong…

Shyvana's body changed on its own, just like that, and this time it wasn't for rage or hatred, it was for ecstasy. She had morphed into a dragon, and wasn't filled with the power of the gods, instead, she was overwhelmed with the power to sleep… sleep until she couldn't feel anything anymore, so instead of fighting it, she gave in and just… passed out.

….

"That wasn't all that good, but I guess it was better than nothing…"

_**Smut's over, you can look now.**_

Shyvana sat up, she was feeling… refreshed, but not too much so… She felt like something was off, but she could care less about that.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom, it was about six in the morning, and she needed to get ready for the day. Her mind was flooded with last night, and was wondering why everything happened like it did… but of course, she was aware that she was back to normal by now. The Dragon only lasted for about an hour…

Her eyes drifted up into the mirror, and the sight shocked her.

She… She was still a Dragon…

How would this work? How would people treat her now? How woul- No… Don't be silly. But most importantly, HOW WOULD SHE CHANGE BACK?

She went back to her bed, and laid down… thinking… Before she knew it, two hours had flown away and she had no fucking idea how to deal with this!

The… The door… Someone started knocking on the door…

'Who the fuck would that be at eight in the morning?' She thought. She really didn't want to go out, but she knew she had to… Of course Riven was long gone, so there was no asking her to get it… Time to Dragon up and do this!

She stood and grabbed the handle… becoming nervous very quickly. Then with one quick motion, she turned the knob and opened the door up to reveal…

"I'm sorry to come by at such an early hour but, you see-… Shyvana..?"

**Find out next time!**

**First time trying to do some Yuri smut, and please, tell me what you think!**

**R&R, or I'll find you.**


	6. Zixxy?

**More interesting plot! Sorry about the lack of updates for so long, I've been in a bit of a pickle about this kind of thing. I needed time off! **

…**For Chargermaster.**

**CONTINUED FROM THE LAST CHAPTER!  
>-Lines—<strong>

"…Is… You… They… No… This…"

In the doorway was the last person Shyvana would have expected, it wasn't Ziggs or Teemo who would have just nodded and walked away… It wasn't Fiora or Arhi, who would have laughed… It wasn't even Sona!

She sat in a shocked state, as her heart picked up and slipped into a light flutter… She almost forgot that her hormones and thoughts changed when she was a dragon…

There, standing before her was…

…Was…

…Cho'Gath.

"I-I was… I was ju-… Um… You look absolutely… I…" He stuttered out very shyly. You could almost hear his heart from across the room! It was obvious that the moment was very tense, but both kept their heartbeats in a steady thumping rhythm.

"I know… I must look hideous… Please, laugh at me all you want, call people over to see how disgusting I am… Please get it over with now…Bara... Snälla gör det smärtfritt ..." The now full dragon replied, her head dropping in shame. She knew that even if Cho was an extreme Gentleman, he could still laugh at her… It wasn't that uncommon for Gentlemen to be dicks under the surface… Hah, Dicks in a top hat.

"N-No… you look absolutely beautiful… D-Don't hide your face…" The void creature sputtered. He was even more red than usual, and that was saying something. He pushed his claw forward and grabbed her chin, pulling her head back up. Their eyes locked for a split second, but the joint was quickly broken by Cho. Him being the shyer of the too, he had issues facing her in this state. "Oh! Sh-Shyvana… I wanted… I-I was going to… Um.. I was going to… I-invite you out for… Uh… Would you like to have t-tea with me?"

"Well, honestly, I know it's a bit early in the day, but I could go for a beer right about now," Shyvana answered with a grimace. "I've had one hell of a night, and I'd like to recover." She gave Cho a nice little slap on the back, and walked out with him. On the way the two exchanged little words, but a glance or two wasn't unheard of.

Shyvana was walking on two legs too, and that was a little harder for her to do in this form. She occasionally had to lean on Cho'Gath, or use him as some kind of support (**Teehee**). They were a few halls from the bar, but ended up bumping into someone unusual… and… well… He kinda looked like a Praying Mantis…

"Ohh... Well hello. I haven't seen you in years!" The bug-like thing screeched in its odd voice. It jumped up and sat itself on the void monster's shoulders casually. "I've missed you! Last we talked was back in Choegoui Peullei Academy. Remember? We were roommates." The thing then grinned in a very cheesy way.

"O-Oh, yes! It's good to see you again Zixxy. It has been years, hasn't it?" Sir Gentleman man manly man exclaimed gleefully. The two seemed so caught up in each other, neither of them saw how hurt Shyvana had become from watching this. Her friends and family had all been killed! She cleared her throat and hoped someone would notice.

"Are you dating anyone right now? I kinda miss you. We had fun, didn't we?" This so called Zixxy queried loudly, grabbing the attention of a few others who were roaming the halls. This last question drove Shyvana into pure rage.

"Yes. He is."

The two voidlings snapped their heads towards the dragon, who held an expression of anger mixed with fear. She bent said expression into one of pure rage, and glared intently at the bug-like creature. "Zixxy" glared back just as hard, his scales turning red in the heat of the situation. Cho'Gath just looked at her, utterly terrified; '_Has she figured me out?' _He pondered, as he attempted to hide the blush on his red face.

"Oh? And just who is he _dating_? Would it be **you**, _darling?_" The Praying-mantis thingy spat back at her with a grimace. Shyvana continued her glare, for she hated challenges and wished them all dead- and I swear, if looks could kill.

"_**Yes.**_ He is indeed dating _me_." The Dragon roared back. As her anger was burning away, she started clawing at the ground as if to announce that she was going to charge into him head on, like some kind of bull.

"Oh? _**Prove it.**_"

And with that, Shyvana threw herself into Cho'Gath and pushed her scaly lips into the void monsters'. Their monstrous tongues clashed ferociously. Cho's face burned as he ran his mind over this scenario again and again. How often does shit like this happen? "Shyvana soon fell into the rhythm, and began to enjoy the kiss more and more; soon enough, she was moaning into it. Cho'Gath couldn't resist the temptation anymore and moaned into it as well, their tongues and voices mingling in a wet mess. Soon enough, "Zixxy" shouted out for the two of them to stop, and well, they did.

The two looked at each other with wide eyes and bruised lips, but quickly remembered why they did what they did- but the moment that Cho came to, he passed out.

"…The name's Kha'Zix. Me and Chu-Chu used to date… Back when we were in collage." The newly deemed Kha'Zix said outright, ashamed of letting his emotions get ahold of him. "I guess I still love him, you know? He must be the best boyfriend that anyone could ask for now that he's matured a bit… I.. I wouldn't be so broken up about this if I was allowed to say goodbye-"

"W-Wait, he's gay?" The Dragon shot out unintentionally, cutting Zix off in the process. She covered her mouth up with her talons and nodded for him to continue.

"No, he's straight. I'm not what I actually look like, you know? I'm actually a female, but by your gender specifics, I'm a male," Kha'Zix sighed; he looked up at the ceiling and gave a small chuckle. "You know, he left me without saying goodbye. He was shipped off to this place before I could talk to him again… He was going to be a father…"

This comment sent Shyvana into a shock. Cho didn't seem like the type for "sex before marriage". She grabbed the foot of the passed out creature and the wing of the bug and walked/dragged back to her room- Where she knew they could talk. She closed and locked the door behind them, and asked Kha'Zix to continue.

"It was on the night before our graduation; he pinned me down and told me playfully that this would be our last opportunity to violate school code A1- no sex on grounds. I was ready for this night, and honestly, I wasn't sure he would actually want to… he's a pretty fickle man when it comes to sex- but I'm a woman with needs, so I usually end up forcing him… Anyway, it was a magical night… He has the biggest d-"

"Like, wait, how big?" Shyvana interjected; her face was curled into an insane grin, like that of a rapist.

"About six inches thick and like thirteen long; something that you'd only see on pureblood void. But, anyway, we both got so caught up in the moment that we forgot the condom, and I guess… I ended up with a child about six months later… He was the cutest thing ever! But, it's tradition in my clan to eat our first born, so I had him with my sister's newborn and god damn were they amazing! Like what your people would think of a lobster." He finished. The ending simply horrified Shyvana- as she was raised on the tradition of burning the first born. "Now, I must be going, people are looking for me." And with that, he jumped into the ceiling (Not onto, into. He went through it.).

Shyvana was only kind of weirded out by all that had happened, but decided to wake of Cho'Gath neither the less. The gentleman was a little startled, but got up and followed Shyvana to the bar; keeping silent about the kiss they shared just minutes ago.

**-Line-**

Akali smiled and pulled the dress off Nomi roughly, the two in an intense lip-lock all the while. Once the dress was off, Akali began her assault on the Lady's body, kissing and pinching all of her sensitive spots, which she had seemingly memorized. The ninja moved her head down and began to suck and lick on the ex-rainbow's erect nipples as the other woman gently rubbed Akali's panties.

The Ionian then made her move for Nomi's own panties, but that motion was unwelcome- as Nomi shoved her off with a huff. She grabbed her dress and slipped it on, Akali grabbing her hard once it was on; the Ninja got on her knees and started to plead and beg for more.

"You can't make the cut this week, so no more for you." Nomi spat in the harshest tone she could muster. The lady of the Kinkou continued her pleas- and even offered to sell herself on the streets for her mistress, but the ex-rainbow formally declined with her pay for the session in hand.

"You're a drug, please don't make me go without! One lick off your wet cunt and the world loses focus... It's a high I've never felt before, please! I need more, I'll give you anything, the world, my house, but I just can't make this month's money! I need more of you!" Akali begged, but it was to no avail, Nomi was already half-way out the door. In a desperate attempt to get what she wanted, she rushed in and licked the other woman's panties as she was leaving the house, but it wasn't enough to catch the high that she was used to.

"Kinkou scum, I'll be back next week, you better have the money then, in fact, if you have three-times the money, I'll give you a small glass of the shit you want. Got that?!" The enraged drug-dealer yelled at Akali. At this the Ninja nodded and allowed her to be on her way.

**-Line-**

**Omagosh that good way longer than it should have, Merry Christmas?  
>Well, you should go check out "Mina Trepes The Third"- her fanfiction "Luminescent Equality" inspired that last bit. So, go say hi, and remember, add me if you want- "Mimini" on the NA .<strong>

**R&R- Ja Ne.**


End file.
